¿Quién es él?
by Laguna Sue
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot producto de la locura y alegría que me produjo el ultimo manga de Bleach


Ok esto es extraño, vine a entrenar al campo de futbol con los muchachos a la hora de siempre, todo iba bien hasta que él se sentó a observarnos, desde hace media hora está viéndome, ¿Quién es él?

Su reiatsu se me hace conocido, ¿de dónde? Ese cabello blanco… esos ojos color turquesa, estoy segura que los he visto en algún lado, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Quién es él?

La cabeza me está dando vueltas, ya ni siquiera puedo patear el balón con precisión, estoy harta, voy a hablar con él.

Me acerqué a él y pude verlo mejor, un chico de unos 17 años, vestía pantalón azul de mezclilla con una camilla blanca a rayas con los primeros botones sueltos y tenis

– ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunté una vez que estuve frente a él y el solo me miro serio, mi sangre comenzó a hervir

– nada en especial – contesto después de unos segundos

– entonces – dije – ¿porque estás viéndome desde hace rato? – el alzo una de sus blanquecinas cejas

– vaya – sonrió, no sé porque me sonroje – eres muy egocéntrica ¿no? – acaso me dijo… egocéntrica – ¿Quién dice que estoy viéndote a ti?

– entonces dime – esto comenzaba a molestarme – ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¿que acaso está prohibido que este aquí? – me pregunto cruzando los brazos, el seguía sentado sobre el césped que rodeaba el campo y yo frente a él de pie

– no, pero incomodas nuestro entrenamiento

– por favor, ni que fueran tan buenos – ok, eso ya colmó el vaso

– lo somos – dije apretando los dientes

– bien – se levantó y sacudió su pantalón – si estas tan segura porque no hacemos un trato – lo mire, era alto, más que yo, me pasaba por una cabeza y cacho, ok me estaba perdiendo en la anatomía de ese chico frente a mí, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Vamos Karin, tienes 15 ¡madura! Carraspee

– ¿qué clase de trato?

– juguemos futbol – sonreí al escucharlo – si yo gano, tu tendrás que aceptar una cita conmigo

– ¿que? – ¿escuche bien? Fruncí las cejas – Eso no

– ¿tanto miedo tienes de perder? – cruzo de nuevo los brazos y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

– ¿y si yo gano? – bien, si quería jugar pues juguemos

– si tú ganas me iré de aquí – lo mire dudosa – bien, hare lo que quieras – agrego y yo asentí con la cabeza

– está bien – le di la mano y por un momento sentí una ligera chispa provenir de la suya, miré mi mano cuando la soltó, algo me decía que yo conocía a ese chico, ¿Quién demonios es él?

No sé por qué ese tipo me hace enojar de este modo, que tiene el que hace que no pueda pensar con claridad ¿Quién es él?

El partido comenzó, desde el principio mostro ser bueno en el juego, habían pasado ya varios minutos y ni uno de los dos cedía el balón al otro lo suficiente para poder anotar gol, los muchachos terminaron bastante cansados después del primer tiempo, todo se redujo a nosotros dos, sin que me diera cuenta el me quito el balón, entonces me di cuenta, esa forma de jugar me lo decía… quede totalmente en shock al descubrir quién era, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El silbato sonó dando por finalizado el partido, el me gano anotando el único gol del partido

– buen partido Toshiro – le sonreí cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí, el llevo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y me sonrió

– hasta que por fin te diste cuenta, Karin – me dijo con tranquilidad cuando por fin quedo frente a mi

– lo siento – me disculpé un poco apenada – hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y – volví a mirarlo de arriba abajo, ¿Cómo es que había pasado? – estas muy cambiado

– si bueno – el pareció divagar un poco – es un efecto secundario – respondió ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

– ¿efecto secundario? – pregunte alzando una ceja

– no importa – termino él la discusión y cambio de tema – gane

– lo se… – le dije con una sonrisa – entonces ¿A dónde vamos? – el me devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre me ha encantado, las que solo me dirige a mí, estiro su mano y yo la tome

– caminemos – me dijo y lo seguí – ya veremos a donde ir, por cierto – agrego y lo miré deteniendo el paso – ya no podrás decirme enano de primaria – reí

– no importa que seas más alto que yo – dije de forma maliciosa – siempre serás un enano de primaria

– Kurosaki – podía asegurar aun sin mirarlo que esa venita en su frente comenzaba a resaltar

Lo jale para seguir caminando, hacía mucho que no lo veía y ahora regresaba totalmente cambiado, seguro teníamos mucho de qué hablar y espero que no sea la única vez que me sorprenda visitándome inesperadamente después de todo, yo también tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

* * *

 **Hola a todos**

 **Este es un pequeño one-shot creado de mi alegría al leer el ultimo capitulo del manga, alguien ya lo leyó? kyaaaaa cuando llegue a la ultima pagina grite como loca al ver a mi Toshiro así de guapo y sexy, se ve tan hermoso que seguí gritando durante 10 minutos mas jajajaja hasta mi gorda me vio con miedo y me dijo "estas loca mamá" jejeje**

 **En fin, espero que si no han leído el manga lo lean, es el 670, si quieren ver solo la imagen es esta** submanga resources / uploads / manga / bleach / capitulo / es / 670 / 16 . jpg **solo junten espacios**

 **Con respecto a Purificado por el fuego, para aquellos que aun lo sigan, bueno, estoy teniendo problemas de inspiración y tiempo jejeje pero espero pronto subir actualización, no ha quedado abandonado.**

 **Me despido por el momento, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y puedan dejar algún comentario, agradeceré ese gesto**

 **Sue**


End file.
